Kurt Weller
|place_of_birth = Clearfield, Pennsylvania|age = 35 (S01)|status = Alive|gender = Male|eye_color = Blue|enemies = Sandstorm Shepherd|weapon_of_choice = 9mm gun|profession = Asistant Director of the FBI NY Office|affiliation = |first_appearance = Woe Has Joined|portrayed_by = Sullivan Stapleton Scott Lindley (16 year old Kurt)|allies = Jane Doe Patterson Natasha Zapata Edgar Reade Roman Nas Kamal|love_interest = Jane Doe (Wife) Nas Kamal (Formerly) Allison Knight (Formerly)|family_members = Jane Weller (Wife) Daughter (with Allison Knight Sarah Weller (Sister) Sawyer (Nephew) Bill Weller(Father)|born = 1980|last_appearance = Lepers Rebel|episode_count = 45|marital_status = Married}}Kurt Weller is the Assistant Director of the FBI and head of the FBI Critical Incident Response Group on NBC's Blindspot. His name appears mysteriously tattooed on Jane Doe's body and it's up to him and his team to solve the cases that are directly linked to them. Events Childhood and Early Life Kurt, was born in Clearfield, Pennsylvania where he lived with his younger sister, Sarah Weller, his father, Bill Weller and his mother. At the age of 10, his neighbors welcomed their first daughter, Taylor Shaw, who grew up to become Kurt’s best friend when she was only 5 years old. Their friendship grew stronger as the two kids spent most of their time playing together and going on trips such as camping and fishing with Weller’s dad. Taylor would also stay at the Weller household when her mother worked at night. The last time Kurt saw Taylor Shaw was before the both of them went to bed; during the night, he went to check up on her but the girl was gone, alluding that someone kidnapped her from her own room. The community looked for Taylor but there was no trace of her, making Kurt growing suspicious of his father after realizing that Bill’s alibi -about going out to buy alcohol for a party- didn’t quite fit after coming back home with his shoes covered in mud. These accusations led Bill to develop a tendency to abuse of alcohol, resulting in his wife fleeing the town after their divorce, leaving her kids to Bill’s care. However, unable to forgive his father and growing resentful towards his dad, Kurt left the house and enrolled for the Military Academy in order to stay as away from Bill as possible. Even though he was away from home, Weller constantly left the place to keep an eye on his sister and make sure she was fine under the care of their father. Feeling guilty for Taylor’s disappearance, Weller never stopped looking for her and it was customary of him to attend Taylor’s memorial every year since she disappeared. It was implied that this traumatic event and his guilt for Taylor’s disappearance were crucial for him to join the FBI and become Special Agent. Season 1 Work in the FBI Kurt became part of Bethany Mayfair’s division as Special Agent Head of the FBI Critical Incident Response Group in New York City where he teamed with Edgar Reade, Natasha Zapata and Patterson. 's back.]] During a case in Kentucky, Weller was taken back to NY in order to identify an amnesic woman with his name tattooed on her back who was found in Times Square with her body covered in tattoos and no memory of who she was. Due to his direct connection to the woman, Mayfair assigned the Jane Doe case to Kurt and his team in an attempt to understand the circumstances around her mysterious appearance. Jane Doe Case After allowing Jane Doe assist in her own investigation of her case, she was able to speak and understand Chinese, leading the team to their first tattoo connection. While in the field, Jane showed a set of high combat skills and Patterson briefed Kurt that she had a Navy SEAL tattoo, alluding to a former affiliation to the special operations of the same branch. Weller found and recognized a familiar scar at the back of Jane’s neck that reminded him of the one Taylor Shaw got when they were kids. This discovery led him to tell Mayfair, who asked Patterson to test Jane’s DNA to Taylor’s to confirm her identity. Tests results were positive and Jane was accepted into the team as a consultant to help her retrieve memories. However, Patterson ran an isotopic test on one of Jane's tooth and the test revealed that she was born in South Africa. Convinced about Taylor’s return, despite the isotopic test, Weller welcomed his father into his life again, not without having some reservations towards their past. Their relationship improved as it did with Jane and they both developed a strong bond. During his time with Jane, Weller tried to make up for the lost time after those twenty five years apart by sharing some stories about their childhood even though Jane confessed she didn’t remember any of them at the time. When Bill Weller’s lung cancer worsened his health, Kurt introduced him to Jane where she admitted remembering him from their fishing trips. Finding the Truth After Bethany Mayfair was found guilty for Thomas Carter’s death and arrested, Director Pellington started to look for new replacements for the job despite Kurt’s protests, he also ordered to suspend the Jane Doe case and fired Jane; after the case was solved Weller and Jane kissed, both admitting their feelings for each other. After kissing Jane, Kurt rushed back to his house when he received a call from his home nurse who informed him that Bill was about to die. In his deathbed, Bill confessed killing Taylor Shaw as product of an accident the night the girl went missing and that he also buried her under the fort, which was her favorite place in the world. Confused about this revelations, Weller went to the FBI at the next day only to drive back home again and grab his things before departing to Clearfield in an attempt to find Taylor’s body buried in the place his father mentioned before passing. He was joined by Sarah who helped him dig a hole under the shed they had in the back yard at his father’s house. When they couldn’t find any remains, Kurt headed to the garage to grab some beers but there, after looking at an old tent, he remembered the site his father used to take him and Taylor camping. Willing to find the truth, Weller drove to the camp site where he dug a new hole at the “The Fort” sign and minutes later he found human remains and a pink plastic boot that Bill bought for Taylor after they were surprised by the rain in one of their trips. Weller drove back to New York and broke into Jane’s apartment and waited for her until she arrived home. He showed her Taylor’s favorite doll, which Jane didn’t recognize, and confessed that his father killed the girl twenty five years ago. Tired after the past events, he didn’t stop to hear Jane’s explanations and took her under arrest. After Mayfair went missing and presumed dead, Director Pellington promoted Kurt to Assistant Director of the FBI NYO. Season 2 The truth about Jane Three months after the arrest of Jane Doe and in the middle of a case, Kurt and his team were called back to New York by Nas Kamal, NSA, who briefed them on Sandstorm, a terrorist organization Jane was once part of. She offered the team to work in a joint task force between the NSA and the FBI to recapture Jane in an attempt to determine the organization’s main goal within the US. Weller and the team flew to Camden, New Jersey, to apprehend Jane who was working in a motel as a maid at the time; after the fight between the two of them, the team took Jane back to New York where she was submitted to a lie detector and confessed that, even though she wasn’t the one who’d done it, she was responsible of Mayfair’s murder. After Jane’s confession, Weller admitted to Zapata that he didn’t like to be near Jane but that they needed to work together in order to stop the terrorist organization that was behind Mayfair’s death, Jane’s treason and planning an attack in the country. War against Sandstorm Jane agreed to be a double agent for the FBI and share intel on Sandstorm, meanwhile Weller and Nas learned how to work together and flew to Bulgaria to uncover the biggest NSA intel leak in the history of the U.S.; alone in their room both kissed and slept together. Back in the FBI, the team, Nas and Jane listened to the recording Douglas Winter managed to keep from the day he was threatened by two masked Sandstorm’s members. Jane recognized Roman’s and Shepherd’s voice and so did Weller, discovering some past ties to Shepherd. Nas briefed Weller on her 6-years-investigation on Sandstorm, letting him know about an informant she managed to cultivate within the organization who passed intel about Sandstorm’s interest on Weller. He provided Nas with a coded cellphone and a video of Weller from his graduation from Liberty Academy, demonstrating that Shepherd had set eyes on him for a very long time. From Sandstorm’s headquarters, Jane informed the team that Shepherd was about to launch Phase Two and Weller ordered to raid the place but was lured away by a fake emergency call that involved Allison in a supposed car accident in order to keep him away from the explosion that meant to kill everybody inside of the building. Jane managed to get to the FBI the morning after the attack and with the help of Weller, they brought a newly zipped Roman to be interrogated by Director Pellington about his involvement in the explosion. When Pellington was about to take Roman to the CIA, Weller convinced the Director to give Roman a chance to cooperate with the FBI the same way Jane did when she arrived in order to understand Sandstorm’s future plans and end game. Connection to Sandstorm Trying to find answers on his connection with Sandstorm, Weller took Nas’s research home and was surprised by Jane who stopped by his place and offered a help with his high school yearbook from where she recognized Shepherd in a photograph where she was sitting at the bleachers in a basketball game watching Weller. When Jane pointed 0out to Shepherd’s face, Weller recognized her from his time at the military school. On a brief visit to Liberty Academy, Colonel Nix informed Weller that his tuition was paid by Ellen Briggs after she saw potential on him while he was studying. Patterson then managed to get into Ellen’s bank accounts; this took Weller to Sean Clark, a former marine who served alongside Shepherd when she was into the navy. Despite Sean’s stroke, he was able to tell Weller that he should’ve been a National instead of playing for the Mets; after listening to an old recording from a conversation between Mayfair and Clark, where he suggested her to keep Weller in New York for a while before transferring him to DC, Weller realized that Shepherd intended to keep him in New York to ensure his meeting with Jane once Phase One was launched in order to activate the Truman Protocol once Phase One was completed. A tattoo-related case brought Jane and Weller to an elaborate scavenger hunt hosted by powerful hackers who were giving away sensitive files, among them, a file containing information about the Truman Protocol. Once the team retrieved the hard drive, they discovered that the Truman Protocol was a file signed by the presidents of the United States. Shepherd lured the team away from the FBI building while she and several Sandstorm members raided SIOC to launch Phase Two, however her plans were stopped by the team and all the bombs disabled by Jane and Weller. Once the building was secured, Weller suggested Jane to spend the night at Roman’s cell and they kissed before the Secret Service took Weller away from the FBI. Weller arrived to an unknown place and secured into a bunker where he encountered familiar faces from old tattoo-related cases: Juliet Chang, CDC; Valentine Barker, DEA; and Jake Keaton, CIA. They were briefed about the current terrorist attacks the country was facing and about the activation of the Truman Protocol through the assembly of the Continuity of Government Subcommittee (COGS). Phase Two Shepherd’s Phase Two was about bringing down the actual administration of the country and allow the people she determined wasn’t corrupt, take the lead. With her attack to several federal buildings, she activated the Truman Protocol which gathered all designated deputies of a key federal agency in a bunker once the country faced a national security threat; this assembly is commonly known as COGS. Weller and Jake Keaton left the bunker to try stop Shepherd’s final plan. Weller and Jane flew to DC and were able to apprehend Shepherd and save the country from a massive and destructive attack. Before passing out, Weller begged Jane to stay in New York with him and admitted he loved her. That same night Jane visited Weller and admitted she loved him as well; they kissed and spent their first night together. Two years later Weller manages to find Jane living among monks after she flew the country for undetermined reasons. They hug and Jane notices that Weller is still wearing his wedding ring, alluding to a marriage that took place sometime between the two years gap. Weller produces a metal box - with Jane Doe FBI written on it - from his backpack and informs Jane that Patterson, Zapata and Reade had been kidnapped and that he needs her help. Once they both touch the box, it produces a metal plate with Jane's bird tattoo drawn on it which Weller approaches to Jane's neck, making a second layer of tattoos appear. Personal Life After Weller let his father into his life again, things started to go right between the two of them and Sarah. However, when Reade admits to Weller that he was currently dating his sister, Kurt orders him to end their relationship, which brought a big fight between Weller and Sarah and his sister moving out from his home. Three months after Jane was arrested and taken by the CIA, Allison Knight visited Kurt and shared the news of her pregnancy, letting him know that it was up to him to be part of the baby’s life. When Weller accepts to help Allie with the baby, the two organized a gender reveal party where they found out that they’re having a girl. Not much time after the party, Allie informed Kurt that she’s moving to Colorado after getting a promotion in her job. Relationships * Currently under construction and development. Jane Doe Kurt and Jane met when she was taken to the FBI to understand the reason behind Weller's name tattooed on her back. They both developed a strong connection and this intensified when he discovered Jane's scar, same mark his childhood friend, Taylor Shaw, got when they were kids. On season 1 they both work together on cases that are directly connected to Jane's tattoos, primarily to prevent death, end corruption and find out the truth behind Jane's own case. They got married some time after the team managed to apprehend Shepherd but they separated when Jane flew the country. Allison Knight U.S. Marshal agent Allison Knight and Kurt Weller had a semi-serious relationship for a year but their relationship ended due to personal incompatibilities. They start seeing each other after a case puts them to work together, however they decide to split after Allie realized Kurt had strong feelings towards Jane. It is highly implied that, right after Jane was taken by the CIA, Kurt and Allison were together again and she got pregnant with Weller's baby. Taylor Shaw Kurt and Taylor grew up together developing a strong relationship. When she went missing, he never stopped blaming himself. Nas Kamal After her involvement in a case with Kurt, they both fond themselves sharing similar feelings for each other. Family Jane Doe Jane and Weller got married at an undetermined time after the events of the second season's season finale, however they got separated also at an undetermined period of time for unknown reasons where Jane presumably flew the country to protect her husband. Sarah Weller Kurt's sister and him managed to maintain a close relationship and strong feelings despite their differences regarding tall the accusations towards his father and his involvement with Taylor's disappearance. Sawyer Sawyer is Kurt's only nephew. They both enjoy playing board games on Kurt's spare time. Bill Weller After Taylor Shaw's disappearance, Kurt never trusted his father again after he became the prime suspect of the girl's death. They stopped talking for over twenty years until Sarah let him in at Weller's house while he was in town for his cancer treatment. As Jane's investigation progressed, Sarah and Weller explained to their father that Taylor was found and that he was no longer the responsible of any crime, allowing Weller to, somehow, forgive him. It all changed when, on his deathbed, Bill confessed killing Taylor. Quotes "You're my starting point." '' "''If your coming back has taught me one thing, it's to never give up hope." to Jane, 1.05 Split the Law ---- Trivia * Has a Polish uncle. Images KurtWellerPoster.jpg 1x08-15.jpeg 1x08-7.jpeg 1x09-12.jpeg 1x09-9.jpeg 1x09-3.jpeg 1x10-14.jpeg 1x10-8.jpeg 1x10-2.jpeg 111-12.jpeg 111-7.jpeg 111-4.jpeg 115-7.jpeg 116-20.jpeg 116-18.jpeg 116-15.jpeg 116-13.jpeg 116-3.jpeg 117-11.jpeg 117-8.jpeg 117-7.jpeg 117-5.jpeg 117-3.jpeg 1x18-19.jpeg 1x18-16.jpeg 1x18-13.jpeg 1x18-10.jpeg 1x18-6.jpeg 1x19-12.jpeg 1x19-3.jpeg 1x20-10.jpeg 1x20-7.jpeg 1x20-1.jpeg 1x21-13.jpeg 1x21-5.jpeg 1x22-13.jpeg 1x22-2.jpeg 1x23-5.jpeg 1x23-1.jpeg 2x01-15.jpeg 2x01-14.jpeg 2x01-5.jpeg 2x01-1.jpeg 2x02-12.jpg 2x02-1.jpeg 205-8.jpeg 205-6.jpeg 205-2.jpeg 222 (13).jpg 222 (12).jpg es:Kurt Weller Category:FBI Category:Main Characters Category:Critical Incident Response Group Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Members of COGS